


Working Out the Kinks

by always_bias_wrecked



Series: Working out the Kinks [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Connor likes miniskirts, Consensual, Domestic Fluff, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Reader, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Jesus I don't know, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, dom! connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_bias_wrecked/pseuds/always_bias_wrecked
Summary: You decide to wear a miniskirt when you visit Connor at work one day at the DPD. Connor decides he likes you in a miniskirt.





	Working Out the Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> This is filth? i am filth. i really could have written 10k words of smut but i refrained, and cut myself off. Again i hope this is good, the feed back i got on my last Connor fic was so nice and i'm glad it was enjoyed. i hope you enjoy this too?

The police station is humming this morning, low energy and quiet talking. The distant sound of a phone ringing in Captain Fowler’s office, and the soft sound of fingers on keyboards and pens on paper. 

“Good morning Hank,” you greet the older man warmly, walking around to lean on the edge of his desk. “I brought you coffee.”

“Hey kid,” he looks up from his computer to smile at you, taking the cup of coffee you are holding out to him. “Thanks… You know I still can’t believe you’re with Connor. First time he brought you in here I thought you were just following him around because you felt sorry for him.”

He turns slightly in his seat so he’s facing you, shaking his head slightly as he says. “But you’re still here so, can’t be that.”

“I mean, pity can get a person pretty far but,” you smile, shaking your head. “No, it isn’t that.”

He stares at you for a moment before laughing through his nose, more of just a sharp exhale before nodding towards Captain Fowler’s office. “Connor’s in there, giving the Captain our latest report. I can’t imagine he’ll be in there much longer.” 

You glance over at the glass room, Hank’s desk at an angle where you can see Connor’s back and part of Fowler’s face. You tap your fingers on your own coffee cup before turning back to Hank.

“How are you Hank?” You lower your voice just slightly as you ask, watching him stare at his hands. 

Connor had told you enough about Hank for you to know the past years hadn’t been easy for him, that he’s still learning how to cope and deal with all of it. A part of you always wanted to ask him about it, get him to talk to you but, you always felt like that was pushing boundaries that weren’t ready to be torn down yet. You don’t even know if Hank knows about all that Connor’s told you. 

He sighs, keeping his eyes down as he says. “It’s been busy, with all the deviants running around trying to figure out what to do, where they fit. There are some humans still against it that’ll cause problems but… it’s been good. I think busy is good, for me.”

He nods as he finally turns to face you and you nod back understandingly, offering him a soft smile.

“That’s good to hear.”

For a moment he just looks at you before he smiles slightly, turning back to his computer as he sighs. “Yeah.” 

“Hey Hank … Can I ask you a question?” You ask after a long pause, picking at the sleeve on your coffee cup.

He turns back to face you, features twisting into a slight scowl as he says. “Uh, sure, go for it.”

“Does Connor ever talk to you about us?” The thought that Connor may share more personal information about Hank than he would like makes you wonder if perhaps… He might be sharing more information with the lieutenant about your relationship than you would like. Or at least would ever consider sharing yourself.

“He does sometimes,” Hank admits easily, features relaxing at the topic of conversation. “It’s usually little things, asking for advice, if I think you’d like something. Got a whole computer in his head but he still asks me of all people for relationship advice.”

“Your opinions are important to him,” which should be an obvious fact. Connor values hearing what Hank has to say on anything even if he might not end up agreeing with it.

“You’re here early,” you both turn at the sound of Connor’s voice and you push yourself off Hanks desk. 

“I wanted to bring Hank some coffee that hasn’t been sitting in a pot for hours,” you smile as he walks towards you, stopping at a distance a bit too close for most people to consider comfortable. “Hi.”

“Hi,” he smiles back down at you.

Hank loudly clears his throat, scratching at his jaw and you get the message. You take Connor’s hand, guiding him over to his own desk. You place a quick kiss on his cheek before taking a seat on the edge of his desk, letting your feet kick slightly back and forth and he sits in his chair across from you. 

“It would seem you slept well,” Connor smiles, tilting his head slightly and you feel your face flush.

You quickly press a hand to your cheek, hoping your reaction goes unnoticed by Hank. You and Connor had shared a rather long, and passionate night together last night and the thought of it has you feeling very warm. Connor must be analyzing every part of your reaction, surely pleased with his results but he just keeps smiling that innocent smile at you. 

“You could say that,” you mutter.

He winks at you before pushing himself closer to his computer, scrolling through files as his eyes scan over the pages. Connor curls his hand absently around your calf as he reads, fingers massaging up and down the muscle. You didn’t think an android could be restless, but Connor is one of the most restless beings you’ve ever met. If he must be still for more than a few seconds he’s constantly finding something to fiddle with. It’s usually that coin.

“What are you kids up to tonight?” Hank asks, pulling you from your focus on Connor’s fingers which have worked their way up to the inside of your knee.

“We’ve discussed going to see a movie, or perhaps going for a walk since the weather is pleasant. We may just stay in,” Connor’s voice is completely even, expression neutral as his fingers work higher up your inner thigh.

“Oh, come on, you two are young. Go have fun. Live a little,” Hank rolls his eyes, but his focus is still on his computer screen.

“Perhaps the Lieutenant is correct. Maybe we should consider trying something more exciting,” Connor’s hand slides higher up your leg and you bite back a gasp, quickly squeezing your thighs together to prevent him going any farther. 

“Do you have something in mind?” You ask, feeling a swell of annoyance and arousal when Connor smirks up at you. 

“No. I think I’ll leave it up to you,” Connor says before leaning closer to you, lowering his voice to a whisper as he adds. “But I do need my hand back.”

You shift, crossing your legs so that he can move his hand but can’t try anything again. He narrows his eyes at you, regarding you for a moment before turning back to his computer. You watch him as he continues his scans, wondering what has gotten him. Connor has been very open minded so far in trying things he had come across regarding sexuality, and you’ve been equally open in appeasing his curiosity. Perhaps his latest discovery had been exhibitionism. But he usually consults you first before trying something, making sure you’re willing.

“Will you read these to me?” Connor asks, snapping you out of your thoughts and you blink, following his gaze to the files on screen.

“But you can scan them a lot faster than I can read,” you frown slightly, making the sentence sound more like a question.

“I know, but if you read them to me when I recall the information it will be in your voice,” Connor tilts his head. “Please?”

You sigh, rolling your eyes but hopping off his desk to stand where you can better see the screen. He gently grabs your waist, guiding you to sit down on his lap. You let yourself settle onto his thighs as his arms wrap around your waist, his chin resting on your shoulder.

 

“Jesus,” Hank mutters from his desk, shaking his head before turning his focus back to his own computer.

“Name, Thomas Everett. Age, 35,” you begin reading the listed information, knowing he’s scanning the photos over your shoulder to pair with what you’re saying. 

Simultaneously one of the best and worst things about dating Connor is that he never forgets anything. You say something one time and it’s in his brain for the rest of his life. Not that you get in fights, but you just know if a disagreement has something to do memory Connor is always right. 

You’re so focused on reading the screen you don’t even notice Connor’s hand moving up your thigh again until it’s between your legs. He makes a soft sound in your ear as you bite back a gasp, curling your fingers into his wrist.

“What are you-”

“Why did you stop reading?” He whispers, rubbing at your core through the fabric of your underwear. “There isn’t something wrong is there?” 

“Connor,” you bite down on your lower lip, doing your best to keep your expression neutral.

You’re suddenly aware of how many people are in the police station that could realize what is going on. You shift against his lap but the one arm around your waist keeps you where you are. 

“I know your tendency is to be quite reactive during sexual acts, which I do enjoy,” Connor continues to whisper in your ear as his fingers continue moving against you. “But if you don’t compose yourself and keep reading I think Hank will eventually realize something is wrong.”

You close your eyes, trying to breathe evenly through your nose even as you feel yourself getting wet. You clear your throat, doing your best to read the information on the screen as normal as possible. But Connor’s hand moving beneath the fabric of your skirt and underwear to drag his finger teasingly over your clit has your mind going momentarily blank. The words catch in your throat and you nearly double over, catching yourself on the edge of his desk. You’re sure anyone paying close enough attention would realize you were up to something, but Connor doesn’t seem in the slightest bit concerned. 

“Name, Jackson Terni. Age, 41- ah,” you bite down hard enough on your bottom lip you’re afraid it might bleed as he pushes a finger into you, using his thumb to continue rubbing at your clit.

“S-shit, Connor I can’t,” he immediately stops at your breathless words, giving you a moment to compose yourself.

“I really can’t do this Connor, not with all these people around,” you whisper, shaking your head. “If we got caught I think I’d die.”

“You would not die. But if you feel it is too much I will stop,” he waits for your soft nod before moving his hand away from you.

It is both a moment of relief and frustration as he’s now gotten you sufficiently worked up. You watch as he raises his hand to his mouth, curling his lips around his finger. He holds your gaze as he licks the finger clean, pulling it slowly from his mouth with a soft pop. You gape at him, feeling the warmth spread up your neck and into your face as you blush. He winks at you before nodding back to the computer screen.

“Please continue reading.”

You do your best to go back to reading but you’re struggling to stay focused. His face so close to your neck and his hands rubbing absently up and down the outsides of your thighs are extremely distracting. You shift uncomfortably in his lap, biting on your lower lip, finding it more and more difficult to ignore the wetness between your legs. 

“You seem restless. Is everything alright?” He whispers the words in your ear, making you shudder. 

“You’re an ass,” you whisper back and he laughs softly. 

“Perhaps you are not feeling well,” He presses a slow kiss to the side of your neck. “And I should escort you home?”

“Yeah … Ok,” you nod, and you feel him smile against you skin before pulling away from you.

“Hank, it seems she’s not feeling well. I’m going to escort her home,” Connor speaks loud enough to grab the mans attention as the two of you stand.

“Huh,” Hank scrunches his brows together as he looks you over. “You do look a little flushed, you alright kid?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. I probably just need to lay down for a little bit,” you assure him as Connor wraps an arm around your waist. 

“Connor don’t worry about coming back here, I’m sure we’ve got it covered. If not, I’ll call you,” Hank shrugs.

“Are you sure?” Connor asks, sounding slightly surprised.

“Yeah, take care of your girl. We’ll be alright without you for half a day,” Hank smiles slightly, nodding towards the door. “See you kids later.”

“Thanks Hank,” Connor smiles back, and you offer a wave before you let Connor guide you out of the station. 

 

Connor has you pressed to the wall as soon as you’re in the door. His mouth crashes down against yours, tongue forcing its way past your lips and into your own mouth. He curls his fingers into your thighs, lifting your legs to wrap around his waist and he makes a deep noise in the back of his throat as he presses himself flush against you. You curl your fingers in his hair, doing your best to keep up with Connor’s pace, but unlike him, you need to breathe.

“Shit, Connor,” you gasp as you turn your face away from him, and he wastes no time in moving his attention to your now exposed neck. “Wha-what’s gotten into you?”

“You wore a skirt today,” Connor whispers, his hands sliding up your thighs to curl into your ass. “I’ve never seen you in a skirt before.”

You make a mental note to yourself that, Connor likes mini-skirts. 

It almost makes you want to laugh but his hot tongue trailing up the side of your neck quickly wipes that away. It had taken you a while to get used to just how hot Connor’s mouth can get, at first it had been alarming but now it’s expected. And welcome. 

“If I had known you liked them this much,” you pause as his hands move up your shirt, deftly unhooking your bra as he pulls away enough for his eyes to meet yours. “I would have started wearing them more often a long time ago,”

“Well, it’s never too late to start,” he winks before moving away from the wall and carrying you into the bedroom. 

He sits down on the edge of the bed, you in his lap and you quickly discard your shirt and bra. You lean forward, kissing and sucking at the side of Connor’s neck as you push his jacket off his shoulders. He lets out a low moan, his fingers curling into your hips as you clumsily begin undoing his shirt buttons. He helps you pull off his shirt, a tight sound catching in his throat as you bite down and suck hard enough to draw thirium to the surface of the skin.

You lean back, running your thumb over the blue mark, which fades within seconds. The closest thing to a hickey an android can have.

He pulls your mouth back up to his, his fingers curling around the back of your neck to pull you closer. You run your hands up his abdomen, over his chest. His skin soft, and solid, and warm to the touch. 

He shifts to lay you down, but you press a hand against his shoulder, making him pause and blink at you. His head tilting slightly in question.

You place a soft kiss on his lips before shifting off his lap to kneel between his legs, resting your hands on the inside of his thighs.

“Can I try something?” You ask, and he seems frozen for a moment before stiffly nodding.

You undo the button and zipper on his pants, and he lifts his hips to help you slide his pants and underwear off. His fingers curl into the edge of the bed as he watches you, his expression rather unreadable. 

“Connor are you nervous?” You watch his face as he processes the question, a soft flush coloring his cheeks.

“We… have not done this before. I don’t want you to do something you will find unpleasant,” he explains sheepishly.

“I wouldn’t ask to do it if I thought it would be unpleasant,” you smooth your hands up the inside of his thigs and he gulps. “Can I please try?” 

He nods, suddenly seeming unsure what to do with himself other than watch you. You shift forward, curling your fingers around his length and giving a few slow strokes. You watch his lips slightly part, eye lids momentarily fluttering at your touch. 

You lean forward, running your tongue up his length before curling your lips around the head of his cock. He groans as you kitten lick at the tip, his hand curling loosely around your upper arm. His cheeks have gone dark with flush as he stares down at you, seeming unsure what to do with his hands. You begin moving your mouth shallowly up and down him and he lets out a shaky breath, his hand hesitantly moving to your hair.

“That … it feels-” his words trail off, as you take him further into your mouth, the head of his cock hitting the back of your throat and he grunts. 

You do your best to swallow around him and he moans, his hand tightening in your hair as his head falls back. You run your hands up the insides of his thighs, over his stomach, dragging your nails back down over his skin. 

“Ah-,” his hips buck slightly up towards your mouth and you moan around him, hoping to encourage him to do it again. 

He hesitates before thrusting farther into your mouth, repeating the action when he see’s its not hurting you. You close your eyes, bracing your hands against his thighs as he fucks into your throat. You enjoy the tight sounds falling from his lips, desperate and needy and close. 

“Enough,” he gasps and then he pulls hard enough on your hair to pull you off him and you blink up at him. You let him guide your mouth hurriedly back to his, moaning low into your kiss as he pulls you into his lap. His fingers curl hard into your hips as his kiss leaves you once again struggling to catch your breath.

“Connor?” You whisper his name, curling your fingers hard into his back when he dips his head to bite down hard on the side of your neck.

“Get on your hands and knees for me,” he orders, and you quickly obey.

He shifts behind you, pulling your underwear down your thighs and bunching your skirt up over your hips so you’re completely exposed to him. He runs his palm over the curve of your ass, up the inside of your thigh and he hums thoughtfully.

“You’re so wet you’re dripping. Is sucking my cock really so exciting?” He had been a moaning mess just seconds ago. But now his voice is full and even, and you’re the one shaking in anticipation, struggling to keep your breathing even. All his teasing throughout the day had brought you up to now, and now it feels like you might be slightly losing your mind.

Before you can respond his hand comes down hard on your ass, making you jolt forward and gasp. He smooths his hand over the stinging skin and you bite down on your lip.

“I asked you a question. Aren’t you going to answer me,” his hand connects with your skin again, the satisfying sting drawing out a weak moan. 

“Yes,” you manage, letting your head hang between your shoulders as he continues rubbing at the sensitive skin. “Yes, it is.”

He makes another thoughtful sound before spanking you again, this time harder than the first two and you bite back a yelp. This time instead of his hand you feel his lips brush over the burning skin. You shift your weight onto your forearms, whimpering as his mouth moves over your skin until it’s between your legs. His tongue pushes through your folds, just brushing against your clit before teasing at your entrance. 

“Oh, shit,” You press your face into your arms as he pushes his tongue into you before pulling it back out to tease along your folds. 

His hand slides up your thigh and he spanks you again, the blow on tender skin making you simultaneously wince and whimper as he laps at you shamelessly. You curl your fingers into the sheets, panting against your skin as he sucks at your folds, making one of the most obscene noises you’ve ever heard but, Connor doesn’t seem to care.

Your body is so tense and worked up, the pressure in your lower abdomen almost painful, you fear if you do orgasm you might just pass out, but at the same time the lack of release has your eyes watering. 

He spanks you again and you muffle your yelp into the crook of your arm. His mouth moves away from you, kissing up the insides and backs over your thighs, over the bruised skin of your ass, across your lower back. You’re practically hyperventilating, muscles pulled so tight you know you’ll be sore tomorrow.

“It seems my goal in bringing you to hypersensitivity without making you cum was a success,” he states as he leans over you, chest flush to your back as his hand moves between your legs. 

He rubs slow circles against your clit and you nearly sob, body jerking violently against his touch. It takes a long time for your brain to make sense of his words, but even still between your rapid breathing and the tension in your core it doesn’t fully sink in.

“Was-was that what y-you were doing this whole- ah, time?” You manage to gasp out, voice tight and hiccupy, so focused on the touch between your legs the words almost don’t come out at all.

“Yes,” he answers simply before pressing a kiss to the side of your neck and you shudder. 

“Fuck, Connor I can’t- I can’t take any more please make me cum, please,” you whine, the dampness of your eyes catching in your eyelashes.

“Maybe you should beg some more,” he whispers against your ear as he slides his cock back and forth along your core. “I like the way you beg for me.”

“Please, please Connor. I need you inside of me, to make me cum with your cock, Connor I can’t- Please fuck me, please, please pleaseplease,” you throw any pride you might still have right out the window, the pleas spilling from your lips as a tear finally escapes the corner of your eye. “I need you to fuck me Connor, please?”

“Well, how can I say no when you ask like that?” The smugness of his voice wavers as he says the words and it makes you feel a little bit better about how big of a mess you are.

Panting, crying, begging to get fucked with your ass in the air and your face pressed into the sheets. Under any other circumstances you’d be humiliated, but you’re currently so desperate there’s no shame left in you. 

Connor pushes into you, the finger still rubbing into your clit moving faster against you and you feel the tension in your body impossibly tighten. You open your mouth, but you can’t make any words come out, you can’t even breathe, more tears falling as the tension in your body finally snaps. The sound that leaves you is somewhere between a moan and a scream, your entire body trembling and giving out, collapsing against the mattress. Connor’s body follows you, pressing against your back as you struggle to catch your breath. One last, weak moan leaves you as your body finally relaxes, the intense aftershocks of your orgasm fading away. 

“I … did not anticipate that,” Connor mumbles, reaching up to smooth your hair from your face, pressing a kiss to your temple. “Did I hurt you?”

You try to speak but your mouth is so dry it’s hard to swallow so you just shake your head. His hand finds yours, fingers twining together as he places a soft kiss against your still damp cheek.

“Do you want me to stop? Is it too much?” The confidence in his tone has been replaced by worry and you smile.

“No,” you shift, turning your body and head as much as you can to look back at him, watching his eyes flicker over your face. “You did make me beg you to fuck me after all, you can’t take it back now.” 

He stares down at you for a moment before the corner of his mouth twitches, the hand not holding yours moving around to cup the side of your face before kissing you. It’s a slow, hungry kiss, him allowing you moments in-between to breathe. He pulls away, just enough to be able to see your face as he pulls out then thrusts back into you. 

You bite down on your lip, the hand interlaced with his gripping tighter while the other curls into the sheets. He doesn’t give you much time, his pace starting out fast and hard, small grunts slipping through his teeth with each snap of his hips. His mouth moves across your shoulder blades, biting and sucking and licking at the skin as each roll of his hips has the tension building once more in your core. You’re already panting again, small sounds slipping through your teeth as Connor’s cock drags along your walls, hitting just the right spot inside of you.

“Fuck, Connor,” you whimper, and he kisses at your jaw, the pace of his thrusts steady and unrelenting. 

“Will you cum for me again?” He whispers against your neck before curling his lips around the skin just below your ear and sucking. 

“Y-yes, I’m close,” you manage as he continues to cover your neck in kisses that you know will later be hickies. 

He moves the hand not still holding yours beneath you, rubbing circles into your oversensitive bundle of nerves and you gasp, clenching around him and he groans. 

“Say my name when you cum,” he demands, his voice tight and raspy. “I want to hear you say my name.”

You cry out his name as your second release washes over you, his name spilling from you over and over, babbling it like a prayer. It’s not nearly as intense as your first orgasm was but it still has you feeling shaky and out of breath. It doesn’t take much for Connor to follow, you clenching around him sending him over the edge and his low moan so close to your ear makes you shiver. 

He carefully pulls out of you, helping you roll onto your back for him to settle back over you. He takes in your fucked-out expression, heavy eyes, flushed cheeks, swollen lips, his fingers gently brushing over the marked skin of your neck.

“To me …You look beautiful like this,” he whispers, reaching out to intertwine his fingers with yours again. 

You feel yourself flush, before remembering you still have your skirt on. You laugh, and he lowers his brows, watching you as he waits for you to explain what you found amusing.

“Never would have guessed wearing a miniskirt would get you so worked up,” you finally sigh, smiling up at him. 

This time he flushes, smiling sheepishly as he shrugs, reaching down to curl his fingers into the fabric absently.

“It’s the first time I’ve seen you in something and felt like I just couldn’t control myself. Even though it would have been unacceptable since it is a public place, I was half tempted to bend you over my desk and have my way with you,” he confesses. 

You gape up at him, the mental image of Connor bending you over his desk and fucking you silly has a warmth spreading through your core. You’re not sure how but, you’d like to find a way to play that fantasy out. 

“Well,” you clear your throat. “I’ll start being more selective about wearing miniskirts then.” 

“I would never do anything inappropriate,” Connor assures you and you arch an eyebrow up at him.

“Says the one who tried to finger me in the police station earlier.”

“That,” he begins then falters, seeming flustered. “That was actually Hanks idea.”

“It … I’m sorry, what?” You blink up at him, feeling like you, yourself might be short circuiting. 

“We were talking, and he brought up how it can be exciting trying things in public places,” he says. “I’ve come across exhibitionism in my database before, but I was always hesitant.”

“Wait, so, did Hank… know what you … when we left,” you can’t put your thoughts together, the thought that Hank might have been completely aware and just played into not noticing anything and buying you being sick is … hard for you to figure out how it makes you feel.

“I had not planned on trying it today. But I have a feeling he might have been aware, and played innocent so as not to embarrass you,” Connor admits. 

“Oh Jesus,” you whisper, covering your face with your hands. That smug old man, telling Connor to take the entire day off makes so much more sense if he had figured out what was going on. “Connor I can never speak to Hank again.”

“There’s no reason to be embarrassed. Hank clearly wasn’t,” Connor gently pries your hands away from your face, placing a quick kiss on your lips. “I’m sorry if I’ve upset you.”

“I’m not upset,” you quickly assure him, reaching up to wrap your arms around his shoulders. “I just, I’m not used to … I’ve always been … I don’t talk about my sex life, with anyone.” 

“Why? It’s just part of being human is it not?” He asks, and you sigh.

“I guess you’re right … I need to take a shower,” you mumble but he doesn’t move, hovering over you.

“Your heart rate has been elevated for an extended period of time. Your body has also released a large amount of adrenaline. If you stand up, you may lose consciousness,” he tells you. “I will help you.” 

He shifts off the bed, easily lifting you into his arms and carrying you to the bathroom. He finally removes your skirt before he sits you on the edge of the tub before turning on the water, turning it just slightly hotter than would be recommended. 

“So… the whole hypersensitivity thing-”

“That was my idea,” Connor finishes, holding out a hand to help you under the water. “And you responded well to the spanking the last time we tried it, so I thought I would implement it again … Also, I like seeing marks on your skin and knowing I left them there.”

“My possessive android,” you smile, curling your arms around him as he steps into the shower with you. “I love you Connor.”

“And I love you.” 

___________________________________________________

You walk hand in hand with Connor as you enter the station, trying to pretend you don’t notice people glancing your way. You had attempted to cover your hickies with makeup, but it had just looked awful, and it’s too hot to wear a turtle neck or scarf. So, your two choices were go out anyway or not leave the house for a few days. Connor might have helped convince you to go out anyway.

You follow him to his desk, surprised that Hank is already there, though currently engrossed in the files he’s reading.

“Good morning Hank,” Connor greets warmly, drawing the man’s attention to you.

He looks up, eyes briefly landing on your marked neck before he smirks. “Well, good morning love birds. Glad to see you’re feeling better.”

You flush, completely at a loss for what to say and Hank chuckles, shaking his head as he mutters. “Fuckin androids.”


End file.
